POV
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque sus juegos eran completamente estúpidos y sin algún tipo de malicia, porque solo querían divertirse; pero claro, ese era solo su punto de vista. [Propaganda para ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Se supone que esto era Lucky, pero salieron mas shipping y está todo raro. Es para propaganda de " ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. :3

**Advertencias: **Escena antes de lo ocurrido en el tomo de las Islas :D

* * *

Aquel día era uno como cualquier otro, el cielo azul estaba libre de nubes que opacaran la belleza del sol y aquello los pokémon lo aprovechaban jugando en la hierba; algo que no podía ser compartido por sus entrenadores que se encontraban en manos del Prof. Oak; quien impasible sostenía un libro en sus manos.

Habían enfrentado muchas pruebas como dexholders de Kanto y Johto respectivamente, pero nada los había preparado para aquello.

—Bien, ¿quién sigue? —el profesor habló mirando a Silver que intentaba por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual con él, fue Gold quien lo empujó sin tacto hasta posarse frente al grupo de siete adolescentes. —¿Y bien?

—Limpio— casi gruñó la palabra mientras se preguntaba internamente que era aquel espectáculo de exponer cosas tan privadas por culpa de un par de irresponsables donde, para su mala suerte, Blue estaba involucrada.

—¿Crystal? — la mirada dejó de posarse en el pelirrojo para enfocarse en la chica de pelo azul, quien tímidamente dio un paso al frente no atreviéndose a decir una mentira a aquel hombre.

—Culpable.

Incluso Gold dio un giro de 360° al escucharla hablar, mirándola tan intensamente que bien podría haberla derretido. Yellow se cubrió la cara con su sombrero en tanto Green rolaba los ojos como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo.

—Abuelo, entendemos perfectamente lo que ellos— señaló a Blue y a Red en el banquillo de los acusados y después miró al profesor—, estaban haciendo, así que es suficiente.

—Solo me aseguro de que no intenten poblar pueblo Paleta.

Blue lucía una sonrisa entre avergonzada y traviesa dirigió una mirada a Red, quien parecía no entender exactamente el porqué del castigo.

—Profesor, sólo estábamos jugando.

El anciano le propinó un golpe con el libro en la cabeza al muchacho mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Debido a que sus padres me los confiaron, soy responsable de ustedes —dijo empezando a hojear el libro—, así que espero se comporten debidamente y no se besuqueen sólo por un juego.

Entonces empezó a hablar acerca de cómo tenían que cuidarse para no procrear enseñándoles un paquete de condones que sin la menor vacilación le entregó a Red, para después volverse a enfocar en su monologo.

Todos se miraban de reojo con una sonrisa en sus facciones, hasta que el Prof. Oak le dio una hoja de papel a cada uno.

—Después de todo lo que les dije, es momento en que anoten sus conocimientos sobre el sexo. — Habló severo al darse cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención para después ir a la puerta de su laboratorio, tenía que ir a Ciudad Trigal a su programa de radio—, y no se irán de aquí hasta que sean conscientes de la edad que tienen.

Haber encontrado a Blue y a Red encerrados en el armario y besándose había desencadenado aquello, pero los adolescentes habían suspirado aliviados; porque no querían ni imaginar que le podría haber pasado al pobre profesor Oak si se hubiera topado con sus dos ayudantes, Crys y Silver, besándose sobre su escritorio o a su nieto siendo atacado por aquel chico de ojos dorados contra el estante dándole un beso que había sonrojado hasta la misma picara Blue por lo intenso.

No fue sino hasta que Gold levantó su hoja que los demás rieron disimulados asintiendo débilmente.

"¿_Repetimos_?"

Porque sus juegos eran completamente estúpidos y sin algún tipo de malicia, porque solo querían divertirse; pero claro, ese era solo su punto de vista.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
